1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved putter and more particularly relates to a mallet-type putter having a cylindrical body with opposed ends, either of which may be used to stroke a golf ball.
2. Description of Related Art
Mallet-type putters are old in the art. The present invention is distinguishable from prior putters of this type in that the head of the club is fabricated from two pieces, one resembling a pipe cap and the other a pipe plug, the outer face of the end of the cap and the outer face of the plug comprising the alternate surfaces which may be used to stroke the ball.